Kyungie
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Namaku Kyungie. Kyungie yang mencintai Jongin dengan segala keterbatasannya. EXO FF / Kaisoo / Kaido.


Kyungie

Dia pulang dengan wajah kusut lagi sore ini. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya di sekolah beberapa akhir terakhir hingga membuatnya selalu memasang wajah masam sepulang sekolah. Aku ingin bertanya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya hak untuk itu.

Namaku Kyungsoo tapi Jongin lebih sering memanggilku Kyungie. Aku tinggal bersama keluarga Kim sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, Beberapa hari setelah adik Jongin meninggal karna kecelakaan. Keluarga Kim mengadopsiku agar Jongin tidak kesepian lagi di rumah.

"Annyeong Kyungie." Jongin mengusak kepalaku lembut lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kami. Ya kami memang satu kamar satu tempat tidur dan satu selimut. Kami sudah terbiasa untuk berbagi.

Aku mendekatinya. Lalu menatap matanya yang juga menatapku.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya sedang bad mood saja." Jongin tersenyum sangat manis tapi aku tahu itu senyum palsu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sebuah foto si meja nakas. Di foto itu, ada Jongin, Taemin yang merupakan namjachingunya, dan juga aku. Kami tengah berjalan-jalan ditaman kala itu.

Aku mendekatinya lalu meraba foto itu dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau berfikir aku ada masalah dengan Taemin maka jawabannya 'iya'." Benar kan apa yang kupikirkan. Hanya Taemin yang bisa membuat Jongin sesedih ini. Aku mendekatinya lalu duduk disamping tubuhnya yang masih berbaring.

"Siang tadi, aku melihatnya. Melihat Taemin yang lagi-lagi bersama dengan namja bernama minho itu. aku rasa mereka berdua menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Terbukti saat Taemin melihat kearahku beberapa saat kemudian, dia langsung menarik tangan Minho dan menjauh dariku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Sakit sekali!" aku hanya diam dan memandangnya dalam.

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel Jongin tiba-tiba berdering. Aku mengambilkannya dari atas meja belajar Jongin lalu menyerahkannya.

"Gomawo Kyungie."

"Yeoboseo.."

"..."

"ah ne. tunggu aku ditaman satu jam lagi." Dan setelah itu, jongin menutup telfonnya dan menatapku dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Kyungie bantu aku memilihkan baju! Aku harus terlihat tampan dihadapan Taemin. Kami akan kencan malam ini. KYA! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" sesaat aku terdiam. Sebenarnya siapa yang uke di dalam hubungan mereka berdua? Kenapa malah yang Jongin terlihat seperti yeoja yang diajak oleh namjachingunya untuk kencan?

Jongin membuka lemari pakaiannya lalu mulai memilih. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melemparkan baju-bajunya kearahku. Hey! Kau pikir aku gantungan baju?!

"Kyungie bagaimana ini?! Kenapa aku tidak punya baju yang bagus! Aigo!" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aku mendekati kumpulan baju di dekatku lalu mulai melihat-lihat. Aku menunjuk sebuah T-shirt putih, rompi jeans dan celana jeans hitam.

"Kau hebat Kyungie! Gomawo." Dan sedetik kemudian, aku melihat adegan tidak senonoh dihadapanku. Huft.. dia memang begitu.

"Baiklah Kyungie. Aku pergi dulu. Doakan aku ne~"

Aku menatap mobilnya yang mulai tak terlihat dibalik pagar rumah. Cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu bagus. Angin berhembus kencang diikuti dengan butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit. Musim dingin telah tiba rupannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak beranjak dari teras rumah untuk menunggu Jongin. Angin dan salju ini membuatku merasa sedikit khawatir dengan Jongin. Entah kenapa.

Salju kini telah sedikit menumpuk di pekarangan rumah. Hujan salju kali ini benar-benar lebat.

"Kyungie kenapa kau disitu? Ayo masuk nanti kau sakit." Aku menoleh kearah nyonya Kim yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatapku khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk abstak tapi tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatku.

"Huft.. kemana Jongin sebenarnya? Badai-badai begini malah pergi." Lalu nyonya kim kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

.

Deru mesin mobil membuatku tersadar dari tidurku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati mobil Jongin sudah terparkir rapi di depan garasi. Aku mendekatinya yang lagi-lagi memasang wajah sedih. Tapi kali ini wajahnya lebih muram lagi. Dia berjalan melewatiku tanpa menyapa. Tidak biasa Jongin seperti ini.

Aku mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar. Dia duduk di pinggir kasur lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara isakan dari Jongin. Aku duduk disampingnya dan menggesek-gesekkan kepalaku pada bahu Jongin.

"Kami putus. Dia lebih memilih Minho dari pada aku Kyungie." Aku tidak suka! Aku tidak suka melihat Jongin menangis!

Aku mendekati meja nakas lalu menyenggol pigura foto itu dengan sengaja hingga terjatuh.

Prang..

"KYUNGIE!" aku tidak mengidahkan teriakannya padaku. Aku mendekatinya lagi lalu menjilat air matanya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

"Kau berusaha menghiburku?" Aku memandang Jongin dalam begitu pula dengannya. "Terima kasih. Kau selalu ada disampingku kapanpun aku membutuhkanmu. Terima kasih Kyungie." Dia menarik tubuh kecilku kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Aku hanya bisa menggesekkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar membuatmu tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa memberikan cintaku untukmu. Walaupun aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah mengerti. Selamanya.

Bukannya aku tidak ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. aku ingin. Sangat ingin. Tapi kita berbeda. Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengerti dengan semua yang kukatakan padamu. kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan, tapi aku mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Kau punya dua tangan yang lembut, sementara aku hanya punya empat kaki yang menyangga tubuhku. Kau punya kulit yang halus sementara aku hanya punya bulu berwarna putih disekitar tubuhku. Kau bisa berbicara dengan jelas sementara aku...

"Guk.. guk.." (?)

Menggonggong.

"Kyungie jika kau adalah seorang manusia, aku akan yakin aku akan langsung mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin kau adalah jodohku. Ah.. aku bahkan hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana tubuhmu saat kau jadi manusia. Kau punya tubuh yang kecil, kurus, matamu bulat, rambutmu hitam, dan kulitmu yang mutih mulus. Ya! aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan tubuhmu saat kau membuka baju!" sepertinya dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Terbukti dengan pikiran kotornya yang sudah kembali. Pervert!

"Kyungie. Apapun kau. Siapapun Kau. Dan dimanapun kau. Aku akan tetap mencintamu. Katakanlah aku tidak waras karna mencintai seekor anjing American Eskimo, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Kim Kyungsoo."

Ya. apapun aku, siapapun aku, dimanapun aku. Aku akan selalu mencintai Jongin dengan segala keterbatasanku. Anggaplah aku tidak waras karna telah mencintai majikkannya sendiri. Tapi, inilah aku. Kyungie yang mencintai Jongin dengan segala keterbatasannya.

.

.

END

.

A/N: Sumpah sebenernya aku gak dapet feelnya. Tapi ya gimana. Lagi pingin bikin FF Kaisoo dan jadilah FF yang lagi-lagi abal-abal. Itu kata-kata yang paling akhir aku bener bener gak dapet feelnya makanya jadi ancur gitu. Mianhae~~

Em.. sebenernya kau berniat bikin sequel. Tapi gak tahu deh bisa apa enggak. Abis aku sibuk banget! Kalau aku bikin sequel nih ya... genrenya Fantasi..

Udah gak usah banyak bacot!

Mind To Review?^^


End file.
